Demons Resurface
by August08
Summary: The shadow has returned
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This is a sequel/spin-off/whatever you want to call it. I hope this is as good as **Inner Demons**. We'll just have to wait and see I guess. Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Class of the Titans.

* * *

Dark clouds rolled over the starless sky, deepening the already dark night. The only thing that pierced the darkness were the lights of a distant city. The night hissed. The shadows recoiled as if remembering a night similar to this. A night when an immortal sickness swept over this very land. They didn't want to go back. It was too painful. The lights of the city brightened, crushing the darkness that was trying to grasp it.

So, this was New Olympia. This pathetic mortal city. It wasn't worth looking at. What happened to the ancient cities? The cities built for the gods? Although, this place thrived with immortal power. Bitterness and betrayal flowed through the cool summer night. How could the gods of Mount Olympus bend down to mortal level? It was treason. The mortals did nothing to deserve such an act.

The night grew darker and colder. The shadow had returned.

* * *

Please don't be mad at me because it's short. This is just the prologue.

What do you think?


	2. Ch 1: Four Month Anniversary

**A/N**: I should have mentioned this earlier. This story takes place in the summer going into **Wolves**, four months after **Inner Demons** takes place. I hope that makes sense. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

The early July summer sun shone down on New Olympia. The city was still recovering from the pandemic it suffered in March. No one knew what had caused the deaths of so many people, expect for seven teenagers: Jay Reese, Odie Parsons, Herry Britton, Atlanta Ranger, Archie King, Theresa Blake and Neil Seymour.

They weren't average normal teenagers. They were far from the definition of normal. No, while their friends and family said that they were hanging out with friends, playing sports, or whatever teenagers did, the seven friends were really fighting gods and monsters. And it was one of those gods that almost killed everyone in New Olympia.

Erebus, the god of darkness, had had an icy grip on the city. That was until he was caught and forcefully banished.

Archie sighed as he circled the fifteenth on his desk calendar. Today was the four month anniversary of when everything had gone downhill.

"Archie?"

The Warrior glanced over his shoulder. Atlanta stood in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" the Huntress asked.

"Yeah."

Atlanta glanced around the room. She had been in here quite a number of times during the last few months. Her eyes fell on the bed. She could still see her friend, pale and shivering, every time she closed her eyes.

"Atlanta?"

"Is he really gone?" Atlanta asked quietly.

"I made sure of it," Archie answered.

"Theresa still has nightmares about the fall," Atlanta said.

"I would to if I had survived a fall into the River Styx," Archie replied.

"So, you're regretting saving Theresa's life?"

"I'm putting myself in her shoes. Don't think for a minute that I wish Theresa had died instead."

Atlanta looked away. She felt ashamed for ever thinking such a thing. No one had asked him to do it. Theresa hadn't called out his name to save her. He had handed over his life to save a friend.

"I'm sorry."

Archie got to his feet and walked over to Atlanta.

"I'm sorry, too."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Atlanta put in.

"I have more things than you can count. Walking out on the team is one of them. I knew Jay wasn't himself and by leaving I put you, Herry, Odie, Theresa and Neil in harm's way," Archie explained.

"Archie? Atlanta? You two up there?"

"Yeah, Herry, we're up here," Archie called back.

Herry appeared in the doorway.

"We're going to the beach. You two wanna come?" he asked.

Atlanta looked from Herry to Archie, who had gone pale. She glanced back at Herry, who had also gone pale. How could anyone have forgotten so soon? Archie had never looked at Jay or a boat the same way since the Leader had tried to drown him.

"I think I'll just stay here," Archie replied.

"You sure?" Herry asked.

"I'm sure," Archie answered. "You guys go and have fun. I'm not ready to face that place again just yet."

"Okay," Herry replied. He headed off to get ready.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could stay behind and..."

"I appreciate it, Atlanta, but you shouldn't miss out because of my issues. Go and enjoy the sun," Archie said.

Atlanta sighed in defeat and headed off to her room to get ready. Archie followed her to the door. He saw the open door of Jay's room. He had never gone anywhere near Jay's room since the night he quit. Most of it was due to the fact that he had died instantly when he fell into the River Styx with Theresa.

Jay was trying hard to earn back Archie's trust. Nevertheless, he lost it the second he had thrown his sword at the Warrior's back. However, no one could say Jay wasn't trying to get it back.

Archie sighed and went back into his room. He just couldn't face Jay. Not yet. He knew it was dragging the rest of the team down even though he tried his best to follow orders. Every time Jay pulled out his gravitational sword Archie recoiled in fear that he would be attacked again. Having a sword thrown at you would fray anyone's nerves. Except it hadn't stopped at the sword. Jay had tried to drown him and electrocute him.

Archie heard the footsteps of his teammates head out the door.

"See you, Arch," Atlanta called.

"Have fun," Archie called back.

The back door closed and the Brownstone immediately grew quiet.

Archie slowly began to regret his choice of staying behind. When he was left alone with nothing but his thoughts he became extremely paranoid. Mostly because he had spent a month with an immortal inside him. Every shadow had a movement. Every movement had a voice. Every voice had a hiss. Put those things together with two fierce glowing red eyes and you got the shadow.

Archie absent-mindedly rubbed his left arm. The scars were slowly fading, but he couldn't shake the horrible feeling of turning into a shadow himself. It was a slow, horrible feeling. Like sluggishly being wrapped inside a cocoon or a web.

The young hero grabbed his skateboard and helmet and headed downstairs. He was not sitting around a quiet dorm all afternoon. Besides, just because he didn't go to the beach didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy the sunshine. Archie closed the front door and hopped on to his board. He pushed off the concrete and was off.

* * *

What do you think?


	3. Ch 2: Jinx

**A/N**: I hope you can forgive me for not updating as quickly as I normally do. The holidays have been busy. But, hopefully now that they're over I can get back on track.

* * *

It was the perfect summer day. The sun was high in the cloudless sky and pouring out it's heat on to the city. Almost everyone from Olympus High was at the beach, unfortunately, that also meant Bruce Baxter, Archie's self proclaimed arch nemesis. Bruce had made it his job to make the lives of the heroes a living nightmare. However, it was only Odie that had cracked. And he was almost always with either Archie or Herry.

No one messed with Herry due to the simple fact that he was the strongest guy in school, and Archie was still nicknamed "the King" from time to time by fellow school mates. Only Bruce was stupid enough to pick a fight with those two.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Jay looked up and saw Theresa standing above him. Her hair was pulled back in a tight pony-tail, her skin already showing signs of a golden tan. Jay turned back to the ocean. Theresa took that as her invitation to sit down.

"Jay, this isn't healthy."

"What's not healthy?"

"Always dwelling on the past."

"Theresa, would you be able to brush off the events of the past few months if you were in my place?" Jay asked. "Could you live with yourself if you had been the one who had killed your best friend?"

"Jay, you didn't kill anyone," Theresa said.

"Archie!" Jay snapped. "I-killed-Archie!"

"You didn't kill him. It was his own choice," Theresa pointed out.

"In case that plunge into the River Styx wiped your memory, Theresa, I was the one who threw you over the side of the cliff."

"Yes, but did you push Archie over the side? No. He jumped over after me."

"I was still the reason he jumped."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Why are you?"

"Me?"

From the beach-side volleyball court, Odie, Neil, Atlanta and Herry looked over at Jay and Theresa.

"You'd think that they were the only ones here by the way they're yelling," Neil commented.

"Should we do something?" Odie asked.

"They'll settle it themselves. Whose serve is it?" Herry asked.

"Yours," Odie replied.

The four friends continued their game. Dark clouds rolled in over the sun, casting the once warm cloudless day in semi-darkness. All activity halted immediately as heavy rain began to fall.

"So much for a relaxing day at the beach," Atlanta growled.

Everyone gathered their belongings and ran to their cars.

* * *

Archie was racing through the park when the sky began to darken. He looked up at the sky. Dark clouds rolled over the sun. Seconds later, rain began to fall. The Warrior pulled up his hood. He turned his board around and started off back to the Brownstone.

As he made his way back to the dorm, Archie couldn't shake the feeling that he was either being followed or watched. He stopped the skateboard and looked around. The rain was coming down harder and it was beginning to hurt. Archie picked up his skateboard and ran for the closest building that was open. Thankfully it was a small cafe. A couple people turned to see who had activated the small bell that hung above the door, but once they saw that it was only a teenager they went back to what they had been doing.

Archie pulled down his hood and wiped the water from his eyes.

"May I help you?"

Archie turned his head to see a girl (probably around his age) standing beside him. She had long, black hair which fell around her eyes in thin strands. Behind the bangs were jet black eyes. Despite the once warm, sunny weather, her skin was unnaturally pale. It didn't help that the standard uniform she was wearing was also as black as her eyes and hair.

"May I help you?"

"I just need a place to wait out this sudden down pour," Archie replied.

"Very well, sir."

The girl walked away to attend to another customer. Archie wiped his bangs out of his eyes and headed over to a secluded table. He shivered violently as he sat down. His eyes explored the cafe. Halloween was months away, but this place held a spooky vibe. Archie couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about the atmosphere of the place. He shook his head.

_"C'mon, Arch, you're being silly. There is no possible way that Erebus is back,"_ he told himself. _"Then again, immortals were never ones to stay down for long."_

"Excuse me, sir."

Archie involuntarily jumped. The black haired girl was standing beside him again.

"Sorry for startling you, sir. But, would you like something hot to drink to warm you up? Coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate," Archie replied without thinking.

The girl nodded and walked away. Archie shivered again. There was something odd about that girl.

The Warrior glanced out the large cafe window. The weather outside resembled a passing hurricane. Archie took off his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair.

_"I should ask Athena if it's possible to sow a water proof jacket."_

"Here's your hot chocolate, sir."

Archie jumped and swung around, almost knocking a mug out of the waitress's hand.

"Sorry about that," he apologized.

"It's quite alright, sir," the girl replied.

"Archie."

"Pardon?"

"I'd like it if you would call me Archie. It feels weird when someone calls me 'sir' or 'mister'."

"If you wish," the girl said.

Archie took the mug with a grateful nod.

"Before you go, could I trouble you for your name?"

"Jinx."

"Unusual name," Archie commented.

"Yes, well, that's the name you get when you're born on Friday the thirteenth," the girl explained.

"I see," Archie replied.

"Well, I must get back to work," Jinx said.

"Don't let me keep you from your work," Archie told her.

Jinx gave a small bow and walked away. Archie took a sip of hot chocolate and gazed out the window. There was something strange about the weather. Though the storm clouds cast everything in a heavy shadow, something seemed to be making things slightly more darker. In the alley next to the cafe, out of sight mortal eyes, the shadow snaked its way into the small restaurant.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait. I've had a busy holiday.

What do you think?


	4. Ch 3: Storms

"So far this has been the strangest summer we've had yet."

"Just because it started raining?"

"Atlanta, it just doesn't rain when the forecast calls for sun," Odie explained.

"Since when did the weather go by the forecast?" Atlanta asked.

Four friends walked into the kitchen. Athena came up from the basement to see the soaking wet heroes walk in.

"I see you got caught," she noted.

The goddess of war looked around.

"Where's Jay and Theresa?"

"Still in the truck," Herry answered.

"They've been fighting ever since we left the beach," Neil added, taking out his mirror. "Ugh, look at my hair! It's a disaster!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Just then, the front door opened and Archie walked in.

"Hey, guys. Have fun at the beach?" he asked as he began taking off his soaked jacket.

"It was great. Apart from the sudden down pour and Jay and Theresa arguing," Atlanta replied.

"What are they arguing about?" Archie asked, pealing his wet sandals off his feet.

"Stuff that happened in the Underworld," Herry answered, putting the things he was carrying on the table.

"Oh."

Archie didn't push the matter any further. He went down to the basement to hang his jacket to dry. When he came back up, everyone else had gone to change into some dry clothes. The back door opened and Jay and Theresa walked in.

Archie backed away as Jay stormed by. The look in his eyes were all too familiar.

"I don't know what I see in him!"

Archie looked over at Theresa. Tears were streaming down her face.

"What'd he say?" Archie asked.

"I dare not repeat it," Theresa replied.

Archie shook his head. "Theresa, don't take it personally. Jay's been a jerk to everyone lately," he explained.

"Except you," Theresa pointed out.

"He avoids me, Theresa," Archie put in.

"My point exactly," Theresa said.

Without another word, the Fighter headed up to her room. Archie sighed and headed for his room as well. On the way, he stopped by Herry's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Archie opened the door and walked in. Herry put down the weights he had been lifting when his friend walked in.

"Something wrong?"

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you talk to Jay?"

Herry opened his mouth to say, "Why don't you talk to him?" when he remembered that the Leader and Warrior were trying to avoid being in each other's presence at all costs.

"You're the only one Jay seems to listen to," Archie explained, trying to keep a stray smile hidden.

Herry smirked. He knew that Archie was trying his best not to laugh.

It was a wonder Jay still had a bedroom door. It had taken quite the beating from Herry four months ago. The mere memory of it brought a smile to even Jay's face from time to time.

"Maybe you could eh... 'persuade' Jay to be more pleasant?" Archie asked, failing to stifle a laugh.

Herry chuckled. "Sure thing, Arch," he replied.

"Thanks, pal," Archie said.

He walked out of the room. Herry sighed and shook his head as he picked up his weights again. He would talk to Jay after he finished the homework Hercules had assigned him. It might come in handy during his talk with Jay.

* * *

Sorry it was short.

Thoughts? Comments? Anything need improving?


	5. Ch 4: Confrontation

Jay was lost in a book when a knock came at the door.

"Theresa, I'm not the mood for your..."

"Jay, open up."

Jay felt his heart plunge into his stomach.

_"Herry!"_

"Jay, we need to talk."

Jay placed a bookmark in the book, closed it and slowly made his way to the door. He could practically see Herry through the door. Standing tall (making himself as intimidating as possible), his muscle adding extra bulk to his already heavy build. Why did he have to be the descendant of Hercules?

Jay took a deep breath, pulled his shoulders back and made himself look as confident as he wished he felt. The Leader opened the door a small bit, just enough to see Herry's intimidating figure.

"What do you want?"

"Open the door and then we'll talk," Herry instructed.

"My room, my rules. I'll let you in if I want to," Jay said.

"Open the door, Jay," Herry ordered.

"You're giving me an order?" Jay questioned.

"I'll break the door down if I have to," the Brawn threatened.

"I don't think so."

Jay went to close the door.

A loud crash sounded throughout the dorm.

Jay opened his eyes and looked up from his crouched position on the floor. A large hole had been made where Herry had put his fist through the door. The others came out of their rooms.

"Nothing to see here," Herry told them.

Archie quickly went back into his room and closed the door. He was afraid of bursting into a fit of laughter.

When everyone was back inside their own rooms, Herry causally opened (what was left of) Jay's bedroom door. The Leader quickly scrambled to his feet.

_"Where's Athena? Surely that noise would arouse suspicion."_

"Hi," Herry stated pleasantly.

"_Hi_?!" Jay cried, looking from the disaster that was his door to the mountain that was his teammate. "What 'hi'?"

"Don't tell me you didn't see that coming," Herry said.

"Herry!"

"The door is the least of your worries."

"Don't I know it."

Jay ran his hands down his face.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Herry, I told you, I'm not in the mood to..."

Herry cracked his knuckles. Jay swallowed hard.

"Uh...on second thought...what did you want to talk about?" he stammered.

"The cute psychic," Herry answered.

"You broke a hole in my door just to tell me you think Theresa's cute?" Jay asked.

"What's your problem, Jay? You've been a jerk to us ever since..."

"Don't."

"Ever since..."

"Herry!"

"Ever since..."

"I'm warning you!"

"Ever since Archie came back from the Underworld."

"HERRY!"

"So what?"

"_So what_? _So what_? How would _you_ feel if you killed your best friend, knew you were doing it, but couldn't control your actions?!"

"Couldn't you?" Herry spat. "Archie had the same problem, Jay. And he could control his actions pretty good."

"Is there some point to this?" Jay asked.

"The 'point' is: you have to start living in the present. You can't change what happened four months ago. Yes, it's going to hurt if the memory comes, but you should be thankful that you don't have to go to the cemetery to see your friend," Herry explained.

Jay was stunned into silence. Since when did Herry know how to lecture? An awkward silence filled the room. Jay frowned. Was silence supposed to make things grow dark? He looked up at the ceiling. Luckily, he had the room with the skylight.

"Something wrong?" Herry asked, this time more concerned than angry.

"What time is it?" Jay asked.

"Four thirty?" Herry guessed. "Why?"

"Why is it getting dark?" Jay whispered.

Herry up at the skylight. The sun had seemed to have set earlier than normal. The sky was pitch black, only there were no stars and no moon.

"Guys!"

Theresa's call made everyone run into her room.

Upon instinct, Jay ran to the Fighter's side, forgetting about the fight they had in the truck.

"What is it?" he asked.

Theresa looked up at him. Her emerald eyes blazing with fear and horror. Yet, they were dim. They were no longer bright and full of life, but dull and scared.

Jay began to slowly shake his head, fearing the answer to the question he knew he had to ask.

"What did you see?" he breathed.

"He's back," Theresa whispered.

* * *

Not as long as I would have hoped. But, what are you going to do?

With any luck the next chapter will be longer. *crosses fingers*

Well, what do you think? I hope Herry and Jay weren't out of character a lot.

Let me know what you think.


	6. Ch 5: The Shadow's Return

Heavy rain poured from the heavens. It had been cloudless and sunny all day, when did the weather decide to become depressing? Not that a certain god of time didn't mind.

Cronus stood in the entrance of his cave hideout. His right hand giant, Agnon, stood slightly behind him. It was clear from the look on the giant's face that he knew what was causing such unnatural weather.

"I thought he would be too scared to return," Cronus said, staring up at the black sky. "This is one of those rare occasions when I'm glad I'm wrong."

Agnon whimpered.

"Come on, Agnon. As long as we stay out of his way we'll be fine," Cronus assured his faithful servant. "And we must do everything in our power to help him destroy those meddlesome brats."

Agnon gave a fearful nod and looked up into the foreboding clouds. Their fathomless darkness daring anyone to curse them. All of nature seemed to coil from the spreading shadow. If he was indeed back, it was with a vengence.

* * *

"Is it true, Hera? Is he really back?"

"Yes, Ares. I am afraid so," Hera replied.

The immortals had gathered in Hera's aviary. Moments before the seven friends had arrived. After Theresa's vision they had rushed over to the school as fast as they could. The side of Herry's truck bore a large dent from where a lighting bolt had struck the vehicle.

Atlanta pressed herself into Archie. The Warrior wrapped his arms around the Huntress.

"How can we be sure that it is indeed Erebus?" Zeus asked.

"Who else would it be?" Artemis put in.

"It could be another one of Cronus' plots for world domination," Zeus suggested.

"This is too sinister," Jay spoke up.

"Even for _Cronus_," Neil added.

"But, my vision wasn't of Cronus," Theresa voiced. "It was a...shadow."

Jay and Archie visibly flinched.

"Sorry," Theresa apologized.

"You children will stay here," Hera announced. "Under no circumstance are you to leave this Wing. Understood?"

"Yes, Miss. Hera," the heroes chimed.

"Class dismissed," Hera said.

The teenagers walked out of the room. Hera turned to look out the window.

"He will stop at nothing until he finds what he seeks," Hephaestus said.

"He seeks the one who brought him back to power, and the one who forcefully banished him," Persphone explained.

"Hermes, contact Hades. Tell him that Erebus has returned and to send for Thanatos," Hera instructed.

Hermes flew off to his office. Already the city was falling ill.

* * *

"Jinx? Are you awake?"

Jinx opened her eyes to see a small girl standing beside her bed.

"Hey, Jenny. Storm scaring you?" she asked.

Jenny nodded. Jinx smiled understandingly, moved over and pulled the covers back. Jenny climbed in beside her best friend.

The beds were surprisingly big for only one person. Of course, of all the orphanages, the Mount Olympus Orphanage was the best in its class. It was like a hotel for kids. It was two levels with ten rooms on each floor. There were two rooms with the same number. One room was for the girls, the other was for the boys. And each room was named after a Greek god or goddess.

Jinx looked out the rain stained window. She couldn't help but feel that she was somehow responsible for this bizzare weather.

"Psst. Nix."

Jinx looked away from the window and turned to the door. Carson, a boy from B-13 (it was easier to say than, "the boys' thirteenth room) was standing in the doorway.

"What?" Jinx mouthed.

Carson motioned for her to come to the door. Jinx shook her head and pointed to Jenny. Carson bounced on his toes. He only did that when he was extremely nervous about something. Nervous...or scared half out of his wits.

With a quiet sigh, Jinx eased herself out of bed. She made sure to leave something behind to make sure that Jenny didn't wake up to find herself completely alone. After that was done, Jinx steathily made her way over to the door.

"What?" she whispered.

"Girl, I swear, our room is haunted," Carson breathed.

"Baby," Jinx said quietly.

"You'd be saying the same thing if you kept hearing voices," Carson defended.

"You _seriously_ need to lay off those horror movies, Cars," Jinx yawned.

"I'm not crazy! Ask anyone in my room. They said they heard voices, too," Carson insisted.

"Say I _did_ believe you. What kind of voices are they?"

"Whispers, mostly."

"Any distinguishable words?"

"Tom said he thought he heard someone's name being called out. Jackson said he heard the words, 'You will suffer' repeated over and over again."

"How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of nights."

"And you didn't tell Carl or Jessie?"

"They wouldn't believe us."

Jinx sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Carson, I'm _really_ tired. Can we go back to bed and forget this ever happened?" she asked.

"I am not going back into a room where the shadows can _talk_!" Carson hissed.

Jinx frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"The shadows can talk!"

Suddenly, B-13 was filled with screams and crashes.

"Get it off! Get it off!"

"What is that thing?!"

Jinx and Carson tore across the hall. Carson threw the door open the second his fingers touched the door handle. The breath caught in Jinx's throat.

The boys were huddled in the far corner. In the middle of the room stood a shadow figure. It looked over at the new humans in the doorway. Its vicious, glowing red eyes narrowed. A hiss escaped its non-existing mouth.

"Pardon?" Carson asked, without thinking.

The shadow hissed again.

"Did that sound like a question, to you?" Jinx asked her friend.

"Yes. But, what is it asking?" Carson replied.

Footsteps sounded in the hall.

"That's Carl and Jessie," Jinx announced.

Suddenly, it grew dark and cold.

"What's going on up here?" Carl, the male orphanage director, asked.

"There's something in B-13," Jenny answered.

Carl and Jessie ran into the room. Nothing was in there. However, everyone inside the room was unconscious and hardly breathing.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Anything need improving?

Let me know what you think.


	7. Ch 6: Test Threat

**A/N**: I'm back. Sorry for the very long delay. My life has been non-stop lately.

* * *

**SEVEN CHILDREN SENT TO HOSPITAL FOR MYSTERIOUS ILLNESS** was what the headlines read the following morning.

"I knew that wasn't just a nightmare," Archie muttered under his breath.

He sat on the steps leading down to the Olympic sized training gym. It was early and everyone was still asleep. Archie turned the page and continued to read the article. Six boys and one girl had been rushed to the hospital the night before. No names had been released yet.

"You, too?"

Archie looked over his shoulder. Jay stood in the doorway. His untidy, light brown hair made Jay look as if he had just walked out of a hurricane.

"What do you mean?" Archie asked.

Jay walked over to the Warrior.

"You look like you've seen Erebus."

"You don't look any better."

"I don't have my weapons if that's what's bothering you," Jay announced.

Archie gave the Leader a skeptical look.

"What do you want from me, Archie?" Jay demanded.

"You'd be the same way if I tried to kill you," Archie pointed out, getting to his feet.

"I've been breaking my neck trying to convince you that I've changed. What more do you want?" Jay asked.

"Save my life."

"Pardon?"

"Maybe then you'll prove something."

And with that, Archie walked out of the gym. Jay rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"He's Achilles descendant, alright," he muttered. "Hotheaded and mistrusting. Not to mention stubborn."

Meanwhile, Archie was walking through the halls of the school. He slammed his right foot into the base of a row of lockers. The dull clang from his brace echoed like a bomb through the empty corridor.

"Looks like Jay isn't the only one who's tense."

Archie spun around. Theresa was leaning up against a locker.

"You always awake this early?" Archie asked.

"Sometimes," Theresa replied.

Archie looked around, though there wasn't much to look at. Since Erebus had made his come back, Zeus had neglected to keep the school clean. Of course, he had more pressing matters to deal with.

"So, how have you and Jay been getting along?" Theresa asked.

"Need you ask?" Archie replied.

"Archie, when will you give Jay a break? Sure, he make a terrible mistake, but forgive and forget, right?"

"Tell me the truth, Theresa. Would you honestly forgive and forget something like what Jay did?"

Theresa fell silent. Archie sighed again.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll try to cut Jay a bit of slack."

"That would help the team a lot," Theresa said.

"I'll try," Archie told her.

"That's all I'm asking," Theresa replied.

* * *

It was too noisy and bright. What happened to the peaceful darkness of the night? Unfamiliar and useless voices drifted through the air. The shadow hissed in annoyance. Cursed mortals. A soft moan reached the shadow's senses. It belonged to a male, no doubt. However, it wasn't either of the males it sought. It snaked out of its host and made its way to another bed. The bed was occupied by a female.

_There is something different about this mortal._

"They're fine."

"What?"

"There's nothing wrong with these kids. I've run different tests and found nothing. They probably fainted from seeing something scary. It happens."

The shadow floated under the sheets of the female's bed.

"The only one you want to worry about is the girl," one of the older male mortals said. "Something's not right with her. We did several MRI and CAT scans, but they all came out blank. Plus, something fried the machines."

"We always said she was jinxed," another male commented.

The shadow hissed in thought. It wrapped itself around the girl's waist and sank into her body. A few seconds later, the girl moaned as she began to wake up.

"Jinx? Can you hear me?"

"I can do more than just hear you."

The hospital room was suddenly cast in a thick shadow. It grew unnaturally cold at the same time. Jinx walked up to the two men.

"Jinx? What are you doing? It's me, Carl."

"My name is not 'Jinx'. It's Senka. And you don't have control over me anymore."

The darkness thickened. Carl and the doctor collasped. The darkness vanished.

"Be thankful you are not the one who banished me. For his punishment will be worse than death."

* * *

Sorry for making you wait so long for an update.

Please tell me what you think.


	8. Ch 7: Sailing

"How about a movie?" Neil suggested.

"Jay won't be able to sit still long enough," Archie said.

"The fair?" Herry put in.

"Only if you go too, right?" Archie asked.

Herry chuckled nervously. The Warrior shook his head. He was trying to figure out a way to make it up to Jay. The leader needed a break but the only thing that would catch his attention was either training or sailing. Archie visibly shuddered. He had never looked at a boat the same way since after that fateful boating adventure.

"You're gonna have to face it sometime," Odie spoke up.

"Face what?" Archie asked.

"A boat," Odie replied, without looking up from his book. "That's the only way to conquer your fear."

"Fear of boats or fear of water?" Archie quizzed.

"Maybe both," Odie told him.

Archie looked at the boating magazine he had taken from Jay's room. There was one boat that had been circled. No doubt one that Jay had his eye on getting.

"You've got that scheming look in your eyes," Neil commented.

"Never you mind, Neil. If you guys will excuse me, I have to see Heph about a boat," Archie said, grabbing the magazine and heading for the door.

* * *

Jay looked up when a knock sounded on the door.

Hera had allowed the seven heroes to go back to the dorm and it was a welcomed relief. Jay had been able to finally get a decent bedroom door to replace the one that Herry had massacred a few months back.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and Archie stepped in.

"You busy?" he asked.

"No. Just finishing a lesson plan for my sailing class. What's up?"

Archie rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was just wondering if...well..."

"You feelin' okay, Arch?" Jay asked.

Archie sighed heavily. No one had mentioned this was going to be awkward.

"There's something at the dock that I want to show you."

"Okay. Just let me put my stuff away and I'll meet you downstairs," Jay instructed.

Archie walked out of the room.

"Thanks, Archie."

Archie turned around. Theresa was just disappearing into her room.

"Are we going or what?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," Archie said.

The friends made their way down to the docks. As they left the Brownstone, a shadowy figure stepped out of the alley and followed them down to the docks.

* * *

"Okay, Arch, what did you want to show me?" Jay asked as they walked down the board walk.

Archie looked at each boat, searching for the one he had talked to Hephaestus about.

"Archie? What's that?" Jay asked, pointing to a boat at the end of the warf.

"You got me," Archie said.

"Say what?"

"It's my way of saying 'I'm sorry for being a jerk'."

Jay walked over to the boat. It was the one he had been planning on buying. However, it had Hephaestus written all over it.

"You asked Heph to build me a boat?" Jay asked.

"It was cheaper to ask than to buy," Archie confessed.

Jay shook his head and rubbed his neck. He was speechless.

"Why the change of heart?" he wanted to know.

"You don't deserve my attitude, Jay. It wasn't your fault. Erebus made you do all those things. But, hey. It's in my blood to be mistrusting," Archie explained.

Jay chuckled.

"Yeah. And I truly am sorry for putting you through all of that. Especially what happened in the Underworld."

"The past is in the past. Are you gonna take it for a spin?" Archie asked.

"I know you've never stepped foot into a boat since...you know...but, do you want to come with me?" Jay wondered.

"As long as you promise not to throw me overboard," Archie joked.

Jay laughed.

"Deal. Come on, let's go before it gets too dark."

As the friends got ready to set sail, they didn't notice a shadow snake its way on board. The boat pulled out of the docks and the test drive began.

* * *

"Heph builds boats better than he builds aircrafts," Jay commented.

"So, you like it?" Archie asked.

"You know, you didn't have to do this," Jay said.

"I didn't know of any other way," Archie admitted.

However, he couldn't help the fear that gripped him when the wind suddenly picked up.

"That's strange," Jay whispered.

The boat suddenly jerked violently. Archie was thrown into Jay's back.

"What was that?" Jay asked.

"You're the boating expert. _You_ tell _me_," Archie said.

The boat shook again, sending the boys to the floor. This time, it was Jay's turn to fall on top of Archie.

"Uh, Jay? What is that?"

Jay looked up and gasped. The mast was slowly turning into a shadow. Dark storm clouds rolled in and it suddenly grew colder. The shadow consumed the rest of the boat.

"It's official. I _hate_ sailing," Archie growled.

The hard floor suddenly gave way to freezing cold water. Jay immediately grabbed Archie's arm and swam for the surface. They broke the surface and gasped for air.

"Thanks," Archie gasped.

"Just don't say, 'I owe you one'," Jay told him.

The teammates grabbed the side of the boat and struggled to catch their breath. Jay climbed back into the boat and then reached down and grabbed Archie's jacket. Worry crept up on him as he realized he could barely feel the fabric. Archie hadn't even acknowledged Jay's move to help. The leader noticed that both his nails and Archie's were turning blue. That was never a good sign, especially after taking an unwanted swim in below freezing water. Jay roughly shook Archie. The Warrior looked up at him.

"C-c-can y-y-you p-pull yourself u-up?" Jay stammered.

Archie nodded.

"On three. One...two..."

Archie felt something wrap around his legs. Before Jay could say "three", Archie was pulled back under, taking Jay with him. The cold once again stabbed him. Jay struggled to free his friend from whatever had him trapped. His struggles became more sluggish the more he fought. Archie had managed to free one of his legs and was now kicking at the nuisance that was tangled in his brace. From the darkness he saw two fierce, glowing red eyes.

_"Traitor,"_ a voice hissed in his mind.

Jay pulled on Archie's arm. His lungs screamed for air, but he couldn't leave his teammate to drown.

_"Poseidon, where are you?"_ Jay mentally screamed.

_That over-grown fish won't save you this time._

_"No. It can't be."_

Jay felt something wrap around his chest. It pulled him to the surface the same time Archie was pulled further into the abyss. Jay felt his fingers slip. Both entities gave one more violent pull and the boys were separated. Jay was pulled out of the water and dumped on to the floor of the boat. He was sent into a coughing fit. He gasped for air. The leader struggled to his feet and to the side of the boat. He was not going to relive that nightmare again. Catching his breath, Jay was about to dive back into the water when he was yanked back. His head slammed against the bench. The last thing Jay saw was a pair of dark, glowing red eyes before he was consumed by darkness.

* * *


	9. Ch 8: Nyx

At least his captor had the heart to dump him on dry land, no matter how roughly. Anything was better than spending another second under water. His body shook uncontrollably.

"We were not supposed to kill him!" a voiced hissed.

"The human is _not_ dead. He is still breathing," another answered.

"If he dies..."

"He is the descendant of Achilles. It is impossible to kill him."

"He could have drowned! And by the looks of it he could very well be suffering from hypothermia."

Archie groaned. The voices weren't helping his pounding head. Thankfully, the voices stopped yelling. Another violent shiver tore through Archie's body.

"It appears our guest is awake. Make yourself useful and get a blanket or something," the first voice commanded.

Footsteps echoed then faded into the distance. Archie struggled to open his eyes. The shivering had subsided, but that wasn't a good thing. He suddenly wished he was back at the dorm in his bed. Just the thought of warmth made his eyes close. Archie forced himself to stay awake. His eyes wandered around the underground cavern. The splash of water against his legs told the hero that he was lying the bank of a pool.

_"I've been here before."_

Archie strained to lift his head to get a better look at the cave. His stomach instantly went into a knot. He was in the Telkhines' lair. On the other hand side, he now knew what had grabbed him. One of the sea creatures looked over at him.

"It appears our guest is awake."

A shiver shot down Archie's spine. The creatures began to make their way over to him. The Warrior struggled to push himself to his feet. However, his legs wouldn't support his weight. He went to grab his whip, however, the pocket where he usually kept it was empty. Archie's eyes widened in horror.

"Looking for this?" another Telkhine asked, holding up the whip.

Archie swallowed hard. The creature turned it over in its hands, examining the weapon with a mocking air about it. Archie clenched his numb hands into fists.

"Hand it over," he hissed.

"You won't be needing this anytime soon, young hero."

"We have orders not to kill him," the apparent leader of the group spoke.

"Who said anything about killing him?" the creature with the whip asked. The others advanced on the human.

_"I should've kept Neil's luck,"_ Archie thought bitterly.

* * *

The world slowly came back into focus. Jay shook his head to clear his mind of the fog that clouded his senses. A sharp pain ran through his shoulders and back. Jay bit his tongue to keep a curse at bay. Looking around, he found out that he was tied to the mast.

"You're finally awake."

A chill ran through Jay's body. Too many of his nightmares still housed that hissing voice. "Erebus?" the Leader whispered.

A shadowy figure appeared. Jay frowned. This shadow was different than the one from four months ago. It looked more feminine.

"No. You speak my brother's name. I am Nyx."

"Nyx? The daughter of Chaos?" Jay asked.

"I am honored that a mortal such as yourself knows of me," Nyx said. "You must Greek."

"Half Greek," Jay corrected.

"You still have Greek blood. But, no matter. I did not seek you merely because of your heritage."

"Then, why did you look for me?" Jay asked.

Nyx's red eyes narrowed. The sky grew darker and the temperature dropped even more.

"You were on of the hosts," she whispered.

"How did you..."

"My brother has told me everything about you, Jay. Your strengths, weaknesses. Everything. He also told me about the traitor."

"Archie?"

"Is that his name?" Nyx asked. "My brother was always too weak to say it."

"I wonder why," Jay said with a smirk.

Nyx hissed. A wave crashed over the side of the boat and fell over Jay. The boy gasped and coughed.

"If it was not for the Warrior my brother would have returned to his full power."

"If it wasn't for Archie a lot people would have died."

"Mortals are expendable. They only offer amusement when the gods are bored."

Jay shook his head. Water ran down his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"We can do a lot more than just offer the higher powers amusement, you know," he spat.

"Yes. You can also strip us of our powers," Nyx said.

"If you're talking about the incident in the Underworld..."

"No mortal has ever defied a god and lived to tell the tale," Nyx yelled.

"Archie stopped Erebus' reign of terror," Jay fought. "And he _didn't_ live. After he absorbed the shadow he sacrificed it to save Theresa when they fell in the River Styx."

Nyx didn't reply. The sky continued to grow darker with every passing second. Everything was deathly silent. The waves had ceased to crash against the boat, and the wind seemed to refuse to blow.

"As long as his heart beats, he will suffer for his crime," Nyx vowed. It began to rain. "And as for you." She ran her long, snake-like fingers through Jay's hair and down his jaw line. The boy tried to pull away. "You are still ripe with frustration and anger. I see why Erebus made you a host."

"So, how can you survive without a host?" Jay asked.

"Oh. I have a host. One that is quite talented. I believe the traitor knows her. Her name is Jinx, so everyone calls her," Nyx explained.

"What makes her so special?" Jay quizzed.

"She is my descendant."

"Come again?"

"Oh, yes. Of course, no one knows. Not even her. Not even the gods whom you serve," Nyx explained. "I guess they are too busy protecting their precious seven to be concerned about other descendants."

"How did you find her?" Jay asked.

"I was following the traitor. I could not capture him in sunlight so I commanded darkness to purge the city of light, and the storm was born. To escape the storm he went inside one of your small mortal feasting halls."

"A cafe?" Jay guessed.

"There he met Jinx. And I discovered a mortal who had limitless power just waiting to be unleashed."

"So, I take it you were the one who sent those orphans to the hospital."

"Indeed," Nyx replied. "And with her help I will rid this world of the one who defeated my brother."

* * *

What do you think?


End file.
